Technical Field
The present invention relates to a measurement value correction method and a measurement device for correcting a measurement value obtained by tracing a surface of a work piece with a stylus, and relates to a computer-readable recording medium storing a measurement value correction program.
Related Art
A shape measurement machine for obtaining a measurement value on the basis of displacement of a stylus obtained by tracing a surface of a work piece with a stylus is known as a measurement device for measuring a shape of a surface of a work piece. For example, a pivot-type shape measurement machine with which a stylus makes an arc motion about a fulcrum relatively moves the work piece and the stylus in a predetermined direction while the stylus is caused to be in contact with the surface of the work piece, and obtains a shape (height) of the surface of the work piece from the position along the movement direction at that occasion and the displacement of the stylus.
In this case, in the shape measurement machine using the pivot-type stylus, it is necessary to correct the measurement value in view of the arc motion of the stylus. For example, the specifications of Japanese Patent No. 2727067, Japanese Patent No. 5183884, Japanese Patent No. 5155533, Japanese Patent No. 3215325, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,314 disclose a correction method of a measurement device using a pivot-type stylus. In any of the techniques, an ideal spherical surface and a cylindrical surface are used as a reference of a calibration.